She's Got The Song Stuck In Her Head!
by Yumi-chan-likes-chainsaws
Summary: Kaoru, always the more feminine, softer, uke-ish of the twins. That being the case, why is Hikaru wearing the skirt? Chapter 3 is UP!
1. Pilot

_**Yumi- ^^'**_

_**Bob- What. the. hell. is. this?**_

_**Yumi- *shrugs* The product of watching to much tMoHS and listening to too much Skye Sweetnam. This is for Awesome August.**_

_**Oko- For more information on Awesome August, check our profile!**_

_**Yumi- Sayounara!**_

-x-

**She's(?) Got the Song Stuck In Her(?) Head!- S t a r t**

Hikaru Hitachiin was not lost.

He merely didn't know where he was or which way he was going. He did know he was in some park, so that wasn't being lost, right? He had denied a lift home with the driver and went off by himself to think and kick himself and to think some more.

Haruhi had announced her undying love- well, more like "We're together...I guess," and acting like nothing had ever happened- to Tamaki- who'd ran around screaming in absolute joy, then went to the emo corner when Kyoya told him that everybody guessed that they had something together already and that this wasn't news to them- that day, leaving a highly depressed Hitachiin who couldn't be consoled.

_"Hikaru. At least she's happy. Cant we just be happy for her and Tono?"_

He was trying, he really was. But all that was coming was the need to take his mind off everything and the need to grab Tamaki Suoh and lock him in a small cramped box with absolutely no air and throw him off Tokyo Bay into the very depths of the ocean. Its saying something bad was raging in Hikaru's head that even Kaoru coudn't cool him off.

He kicked a rock, cussing lightly and then double taking as it flew into a unruly bush and hit an unsuspecting homeless man on the head. The bearded gentleman stood up sharply, shaking his fist at the whippersnapper who bowed his head quickly in apology, sheepishly, before going on his way and depressing train of thought once again.

"Hikaru! _Hikaru!_"

Hikaru turned his head around carelessly, watching as Kaoru panted, running up to him from behind and tackling him. Hikaru sighed, prying him off and then earning a stern look. "Where did you go?" Kaoru asked haughtily, in fake rage and true concern, "I was worried and you didn't even think to say to me that you were leaving! I looked everywhere for you!"

Hikaru brushed him off as a worry guts, not bothering to answer. "Did you come in the limo?"

"No," Kaoru retorted, obviously annoyed that he was given any answer, "I walked; ran more like it. Why didn't you tell me where you were going?" He wasn't giving this up without a decent answer, it seemed. "It would've only took a few moments to tell me! 'Look Kaoru, I'm going to be all depressed and wander around a comoner kiddy park for several hours alright go on without me.' See! A few moments!"

"Sorry."

"Its okay."

Simple as that.

"Now," Hikaru sighed, "How do we get home, if we haven't got the driver?"

"Call him? Duh?" Kaoru told him. Well, obviously that would be the logical thing to do.

Hikaru took out his cell phone, dialing up the house number as the maid who's name he couldn't remember answered. "Yes Young Master?"

He didn't ask how they knew it was him. "Uhm, hi. We need the driver to pick us up aaaaaaat-" Kaoru waved over to the sign with the street name on it- "Sesvw street? Thank you, bu bye." He hung the phone, wiping his hand across his brow like it was an effort, earning a laugh form his younger brother.

"Lets go on the swing set while we're waiting," Kaoru smiled, pointing over to the kiddy swing set a few feet away from them. Hikaru grinned, poking Kaoru's nose playfully, chuckling when he became cross eyed trying to see his finger.

"Yeah," he chuckled, "Lets go play."

Kaoru's smile shone happily as he raced over to swing set, clutching the one on the right and jumping on it cheerfully, waiting impatiently for Hikaru to saunter over before beginning to swing, his legs propelling him higher and higher. Hikaru grinned for a few moments, just watching him in content, before joining him, swinging too until he eventually caught up, going as high as they could.

They caught each other's gaze, grinned impishly at each other and let go, sending them flying airborne off the swings and into a hapless heap on the softly made tarmac, giggling and laughing hysterically for no apparent reason other than slight injury.

Kaoru smiled up at Hikaru, who was hanging by the side of him, laughing, pulling a strand of dyed ash hair, pulling it down to curl around his twin's chin. "Its getting very long," he pondered, the smile still irremovable from his face, "You need to get a hair cut."

Hikaru grinned, attempting to do the same to Kaoru's hair for the sake of a comeback and failing as it only reached his ears. "Hey," he mock complained, "You cut it and never told me! People will tell us apart!"

"Your hair is dark. Everyone can tell us apart now anyways!" the younger told him, pointing out the obvious, as per usual.

"Oh right," he laughed, scratching the back of his head, stupidly with the hand that was holding him up, causing him to crash down on top of his brother again. "Yowch," he muttered, steadying himself up again to Kaoru's utmost amusement.

There was car horn beeping, and Kaoru grinned, pulling himself from underneath Hikaru in one swift movement, causing his brother to topple to the ground again, scowling playfully. "The driver is here," Kaoru said simply, reaching out his hand for Hikaru to take and yanking him up.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

-x-

"Kaoru, where's my phone?"

Kaoru never looked up from the PlayStation game he was engrossed in, just shaking his head and retorting- "Wherever you left, I presume."

Hikaru grumbled, shaking his head to and fro. "Kaoru!" he wailed, "Where is it? Where do you think I put it! I never got to congratulate Haruhi today and I need my phone to call her! Kaoru! Help me out here like a good brother would!"

Kaoru sighed, looking away from the game for a split second. "You wouldn't need to congratulate her if you weren't such a prat as to run away today," he said simply, turning back to Call Of Duty seventy-something. Hikaru face palmed.

"Yeah yeah, don't rub it in," he moaned, "But it's Friday and I wont see her until Monday! I need to call her and I cant find my phone!"

He was hit in the face with Kaoru's.

"There," Kaoru muttered, "Find it by ringing it, or call her off my phone."

"Yay!"

"You're welcome."

"Thank you!" Hikaru squealed, far to overexcited, hugging Kaoru and distracting him from the game so that his dumb little character lost another life.

"Hikaru!" he wailed as the game over symbol appeared over his little dead man. Hikaru ignored him, stabbing his finger unto 'one' on the speed dial, frowning when it started ringing but the familiar ringtone didn't start up.

"Kaoru! Its not here-?"

The phone picked up- _"H-hello?" _It was a young boy's voice, probably a lot younger then them. Hikaru growled.

"Hey kid! Why'd you have my phone?" he demanded, earning a squeak from the other line.

_"Found it in the park! Sorry, will you come get it?"_

Hikaru sighed. "Sure, kid. Where are you?"

_"Uhm, still in the park! With your phone, duh! Seeya!"_

Hikaru sighed, turning to his brother who was now on level one again, stabbing halfheartedly at the keys. "Kaoru, I have to go to the park to get my phone. You come with me?" he asked hopefully, frowning when he received a shake of the head. "Charming. Seeya then."

Kaoru looked up when the door shut over- and smiled slightly.

-x-

Hikaru got out of the limo, hands in his pockets to try and keep them warm in the cool February air. He pulled his hat down further as he walked briskly into the park. He looked around a few times, cussing lightly as he noticed the park seemed completely abandoned.

"Missus?"

He ignored the little boy. He was obviously trying to swindle some poor lady out of her purse or something. Commoners-wait? Hikaru turned on his heel to try and spot a little scumbag trying to rob a defenseless woman, just to some face to face-well, face to stomach- with a little boy...holding his phone.

"Missus?" he asked again, holding out the phone to a dumbstruck Hikaru, "This is your phone right?"

Hikaru blinked. "Y-yes, but kid-"

He grinned, handing it to him. "Thats a relief! I thought I had lost your or something, missus!"

Hikaru stared, taking it from the child. "Well, yes but-"

"Bye missus! Make sure not to lose your phone again!" And with that the kid was gone, leaving a remotely shell shocked Hikaru behind him, wondering if her really did need a hair cut that badly...

-x-

By the time he arrived back at his and Kaoru's room it was tent hirty and his brother had decided to hit the hay, taking up most of the bed and breathing slightly and evenly, making little wisps of his fringe rise and fall in a way that looked unreal.

Hikaru smirked, before taking a glance in the mirror.

He scowled and the not quite figure of his twin scowled back, before smirking lightly in an expression that didn't suit Kaoru's face. He sighed, glaring at himself when wisps of his bangs floated away as he pated them back down to his chin. Yes, he needed a haircut. Badly. His hair was long enough for pigtails, for goodness sake!

As if to prove that theory, he grabbed two elastic bands and, ignoring the safe hair code, tied the loose strands of his hair with them. He glared in the mirror, then lightened his expression.

He looked like a girl.

It was strange; Kaoru was always the more feminine one, the one that even aged twelve was still being used to model girl's clothing for their mother while Hikaru looked on with his GameBoy, shooting amused smirks his brother's way and earning a rude gesture.

So why did he look so much like a girl now then. Answer- him and Kaoru were _identical._

He stuck his nose up at the mirror haughtily. Well, it wasn't really fair that Kaoru was the only one who got to crossdress, right? He grabbed some of the clips that he'd snuck from Haruhi as souvenirs while she was asleep under the confession box that time in the thunder storm, clipping back his fringe with them and smirking.

Then his face fell slightly. He didn't have any girl's clothes, or make-up- it was all in the third music room for Haruhi-benefit. He scowled, yanking out the clips and bands. Girl being was going to have to wait.

He got into his pajamas quickly, smirking as he realized that this was a really _really _dumb way to take his mind of heart break Haruhi and Tono had caused and snuck into bed beside Kaoru, pushing him over to his own side, somehow without waking him. He smirked as Kaoru continued to make little even breaths of air as a fleeting thought crossed his mind.

_'Kaoru. Tomorrow, you and I are going shopping...'_


	2. Shopping

**_Yumi- (pssttt, ignore the fact that its been nearly six months since this was started and I was meant to be finished three months ago and enjoy the second chapter!)_**

**_Bob- You're not convincing anyone._**

**_Yumi- =( I'll try and update it more often now...(I know I Always say that but I promise another one within the month!)  
_**

-x-

**She's(?) Got the Song Stuck In Her(?) Head!- S h o p p i n g**

**-x-**

Kaoru Hitachiin was not scared.

I mean, he was one half of the infamous Hitachiin duo, his brother's doppelganger; nothing his brother did should surprise him in any way, shape or form. They practically had twin telepathy and all those freaking impossibilities that the fangirl's tried to make canon.

But when Hikaru woke him up, at seven in the morning, no less, and told him that they were going shopping..._that _surprised him.

You see, as heirs to a major fashion business, they didn't really buy clothes that often. There was a lot of cool material lying around that they could mix and match from to create their own designs, and their mother made them any clothes that they didn't make themselves. Kaoru couldn't remember the last time he'd actually _purchased_ and item of clothing.

But he soon realized why Hikaru wasn't just asking his mother to make something.

_(Because that would be like the second grade all over again.)_

Or why he didn't make it himself.

_(Because his expertise didn't stretch into that area yet)_

Hikaru was in the freaking _woman's section!_

"Hey Kaoru," came the familiar voice from inside the changing room, breaking the younger twin out of his inner monologue, "Can you hand me that green one instead? This yellow one doesn't fit right."

Kaoru stared as the yellow frocky thing was tossed over the changing room door. He would usually ask his brother what the hell happened that would make him go through a midlife crisis at _sixteen_, but he had a feeling about the causes regardless.

He reached out, yanking the yellow monstrosity down from its awkward positioning, replacing it with the green one, which was even more flamboyant than the previous. As he put the dress back on the hanger, he sighed, hearing Hikaru chatter away to himself inside the cubicle, watching the dress disappear from sight.

When Haruhi got together with Tamaki, she probably wouldn't have thought of this consequence. Hell, I don't think _anyone _thought of this consequence.

"Hey, Kaoru!"

The changing room door opened, and Kaoru, shamelessly, gawped at his older brother's attire. The green _thing _didn't even reach his knees for pete's sake, and Hikaru looked surprisingly happy with his clothing choice. Kaoru did have to admit that the hairclips made him look more feminine, though not out loud or anything.

"What the hell," the younger deadpanned as the elder turned around the back, pouting.

"I can't reach around to do up the buttons," he stated, waving his hand at the array of coloured bobble buttons at the back, "So do it fro me, bro!"

Kaoru felt the flush rise in his face for having been put in such a awkward position, as he made his way over to where Hikaru was standing, just a foot away. "Breathe in a little, would you?"

"Shit, your hands are cold," Hikaru complained, holding his breath straining his ability to speak.

"Suck it up."

(Kaoru wondered about the sanity of a fashion designer's son who actually wanted to let this hideous piece of clothing even_ touch _his skin, but he digressed)

He did up the last button, sighing, exasperated as Hikaru then began to twirl and _pivet for Godsake _in front of the full length changing room mirror. "So Kao," he asked, pouting (cough_duckface_cough) at his younger, "How do I look?"

Kaoru shook his head from side to side, disturbed at the sight of his _brother_ in a _ho-dress_, "You don't want me to answer that."

Hikaru chuckled, shrugging nonchalantly. "Meh, pass me the gypsie skirt."

Kaoru did what he was told, abeit reluctantly, as he watched his brother prance into the cubicle, much much too happy for a teenage boy in his situation. The younger sighed again. Maybe it was just a phase? Maybe Hikaru would come out of that changing room wearing his hoodie, slacks and that moronic grin and call him a fool for ever questioning his sexuality and sanity.

But no, Hikaru reammerged wearing the gypsie skirt and tank top, scarring his little brother even further.

"Does this make my ass look big?"


	3. Issues

**_Yumi- this chapter is filler. Hopefully it will get more interesting_**

**_Bob- Not likely though._**

**_Yumi- =(  
_**

-x-

**She's(?) Got the Song Stuck In Her(?) Head!** - **I s s u e s**

-x-

Hikaru was not worried.

No, he was far too busy admiring his new purchases in the mirror (to his brother's dismay) to worry about the little fact that he was crossdressing; he was like Haruhi's father for Goddamn sake, no offence to the older man.

"Kaoru, you are such a liar," he complained, turning to face his brother, who was currently lying upside down, hanging from their bed, reading, "This skirt _does _make my ass look big! Now we have to go back and change it!"

Kaoru looked out from under the magazine and took in his brother's appearance. "It looks fine, Hikaru," he replied, "Stop nagging."

Hikaru pouted, fiddling with the zip on the flouncy piece of material, pulling it down and dropping the whole thing to his ankles. Kaoru continued reading, ignoring Hikaru's sighs of exasperation as he tried to tug the next outfit on.

"I don't see why it matters anyways," Kaoru continued, behind the safety of his fashion weekly, "As no one but you and I are going to know of this little hobby of yours, correct? You sure did spend an awful lot of money for a fleeting want."

Hikaru stopped, turning around slowly. "You know Kaoru," he pondered, twirling his bang around his finger, taking delight in the fact that he was able to do so, "If strangers on the street all think I'm female, It will be less strange for them to see me wearing women's clothes, yes?"

Kaoru smiled, "Since when have we cared what people think is normal?"

Hikaru smiled back. "So why should I care now," he asked, waving his hands in mock disinterest, "People don't give a damn what I wear one way or another, so why should I humour them and wear what people find socially acceptable for guy's my age."

Kaoru was silent for a moment before his face split into a grin.

"You got me there."


End file.
